


From East to West

by VesuvianPancake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Boyfriends, Cambion, Cute, Demons, Human, M/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake
Summary: This is Ash's prologue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ash's prologue!

My name is Ash. I’m 19 years old.

I live in Lubec, Maine. It’s pretty nice here. Warm summers, beautiful winters. I live in a big house on a small hill with a nice view of the Atlantic Ocean from my bedroom window. 

I’ve lived here my entire life. Lubec is the farthest eastern city in the United States. And I love it here.

Except… it’s lonely. 

I don’t know anyone aside from my parents here.

I also don’t know any other guys-- excuse me, _gays_ here. It’s pretty LGBT-Lonely here.  I mean, I have a friend who literally lives across the country from me and I kinda like him, but… I have no clue what he looks like. And he has no clue what _I _look like. I’m a demon-human half breed with white hair and red eyes! I look albino, but I’m fine! I’m scared that he’ll find me unnerving and wouldn’t want to be with me… But I’ll never know unless I keep going, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Vinnie's prologue!

My name is Vinnie. I’m 19 years old.

I live in Cape Wrangell, Alaska. It’s super close to Russia. That place is the farthest city away from the U.S. while still being a part of the U.S. It’s even farther than Hawaii! It’s safe to say that Alaska stretches pretty far. I live in a small house in the woods. It’s cozy. It’s warm. I love it a lot. Though in the winter it’s a bit tough because I can’t leave the house due to snowfall, but hey. It’s home. And I like it. I have a penpal. His name’s Ash. He’s cool. And really really cute. I mean-- he has a way with words and it’s adorable. 

Yes. I’m gay. Moving on.

I like him a lot, but… I-I dunno. I’m a human-angel hybrid. People freak out at that kind of stuff. Especially at a five foot six tall guy with auburn hair suddenly sprouting white wings in the middle of their fucking back while they’re walking down a busy street. No one would find that attractive, I’m sure of it.

But… maybe Ash might be different…? I dunno… I really like him...


	3. Ash

I talk to Vinnie a lot.

It’s easy to talk to him. Sometimes we video call, but we’d have the cameras off so we could only hear each other’s voices. He has a beautiful voice. It’s really soft and gentle, unlike mine )which is kinda loud and squeaky when I get excited), but I’m confident in my singing voice. I really want to sing to him one day in either voice call or in person. Either way, I want to sing to him so bad… I have a guitar in the corner of my bedroom. One way or another, I will sing to him. I sat in my room, my laptop on my bed and me slouching over to chat with Vinnie.

“So… what have you been up to?” Vinnie asked.

“Mmmm… nothing much.” I replied. “What about you?”

“I’m getting plane tickets.” Vinnie said. I heard him typing on his keyboard.

“Really? To where?” I asked.

“Guess.”

I thought for a moment. “Uh… New York?”

“Close.”

“... Massachusetts?” 

“Closer.”

“_ Maine _???”

“What city?”

I thought harder. “Augusta?”

“More east.” Vinnie said.

“Orono?” I guessed.

“Farther east.”

Then the thought popped up in my head. “Wait… don’t tell me you’re coming to Lubec.”

I heard Vinnie chuckle a little.

“You’re coming to Lubec?!” I gasped.

“Surprise!” Vinnie smiled.

“Oh my-- Hold on.” I took off my headphones and grabbed a pillow. I slammed my face into it and screamed, my voice muffled. I then started laughing into the pillow. I lowered the pillow from my face and sighed, putting my headphones back on.

“So… when are you leaving?” I asked.

“Tonight. It’ll be a really really long flight.” Vinnie replied.

“Well, are you packed?”

“Of course I am. I… uh… I also sold my house.”

“You what?”

“I sold my house! I don’t want to live here anymore!”

“Why not?”

“It’s hellish in the winter. The door is always blocked with snow and then there’s a big ass puddle of water in front of my door during spring.”

“Ouchie.” I frowned. “Well… uh… are you moving to Lubec, then?”

“I plan to. But… Since I’m coming to Lubec, can we see each other’s faces now on video call? So I can know who to find when I arrive at the airport?”

My heart started to pound faster with every second. “Y-Y-Yeah, sure!” I stammered.

“You sound unsure…” Vinnie said.

“I’m not! I’m just… nervous.” I scratched behind my neck. 

“Why are you nervous?” 

I didn’t say anything. Instead, I started typing on my computer into our text chat.

_ “I’m a cambion,” _ I said.

I heard Vinnie gasp a little. Then I heard him typing.

_ “I’m a nephilim!” _ he had said.

My eyes widened. Immediately, I turned on my camera so that my face was shown. At the exact same time, Vinnie showed his. Both of our eyes widened. My face flushed. He was… _ beautiful _. He had big, pale violet eyes and tanned skin sprinkled in freckles. His hair was fluffy and a maroon color. I loved him even more now that I could see him. I saw on his wall was the bi pride flag.

“You’re bi?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Vinnie replied. “Why?”

“Hold on,” I said. I got up from my bed and grabbed my guitar in the corner. My guitar was painted rainbow. I climbed back onto my bed, put my headphones back on, and held up the guitar. Vinnie gasped.

“You’re gay?” he asked.

“Yep.” I strummed a G chord. “I’m gay and I’m proud.”

“Gay. G-A-E.” Vinnie laughed.

I played a G chord, then an A, then an E. G-A-E. I loved it. I put my guitar down next to me and smiled at Vinnie, who was still in a giggly mood.

“Mmmm… Ash, I… I think I like you.” his cheeks flushed a light red. “Like, _ like _you, like you.”

"I was just about to say the same thing.” I smiled.

“God, I’m so glad I’m leaving Cape Wrangell tonight. Finally I can just march up to you tomorrow morning and just kiss you.” Vinnie smiled.

“I’m excited.” I smiled.

Vinnie looked at the clock on my wall. “Wow, it’s 3 am for you!”

“Yeah… I don’t sleep much. And I live alone, so… hallelujah to that.” I smiled.

“It’s only 11 pm for me.” Vinnie yawned. “I gotta go… my flight’s at midnight and I live right by the airport so I can just walk. And I wanna nap.”

“I’ll see you at around noon-ish then, sweetie?” I smiled a little.

Vinnie blushed and smiled back with a nod. “Of course.”

“Bye-bye.” I said. I blew him a kiss. “Safe and happy travels. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ash.” Vinnie then hung up. I logged out of my computer and closed it. I looked up at my dark red ceiling and sighed. One day… I will sing for him. My angel...


	4. Vinnie

I had to board the plane fast. I was almost late for my flight. I made my way into my seat onto the plane and looked out the window. The airport was so small. A small airport for a small island. I felt like I would miss this place, really. Part of me wanted to stay with the stubborn snow that kept my door closed when I wanted to go shopping. Not like there were many places to shop anyway. Cape Wrangell was a small town. I’m glad that I’m leaving. I get to finally see Ash in person! I’m excited!

I sat in my seat on the plane, looking out the window. I could see the ocean from my window. We were already heading over the mainland of the U.S. Then I realized what I was looking at. It was the Atlantic ocean that I saw. I checked my phone for the time. It was 9 a.m. I guess I had dozed off at some point and actually got a good night’s rest… We were landing in the airport. As soon as we hit the ground, my phone vibrated. I checked my phone. Ash had texted me.

“Did your plane just arrive?” he had asked.

I smiled a little as I texted him back.

“Yeah, I’m gathering my stuff right now,” I replied. I tucked my phone in my pocket and grabbed my suitcase, which held all my belongings and clothes and things I could carry in my bags with no problem. I boarded off the plane and headed to the main gates. I headed down the escalator, looking down at my feet. When I got off the escalator and looked up, there he was. Ash. With his silvery white hair and red eyes. And his smile. I then started running, dragging some of my suitcases with me. The closer I got to him, the more of my suitcases I dropped. Ash had started running towards me, too. Then I leapt onto him, embracing him in a hug. Both of us were laughing.

“I can’t believe it’s really you!” he had cried. He ruffled my hair.

“I’m so happy that it’s you!” I said, running my hand through his hair. I pulled away from the hug a little, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

“You said noon-ish,” he said. “It’s 9 am.”

“I didn’t expect the plane ride to be that fast!” I half-whined. Ash chuckled a little and pressed a soft kiss on my cheek. He then took my hand, walking me to my luggage. 

“C’mon,” he said. “I’ll drive us back to our house.”

“Wait--  _ our _ house?” I asked, gathering my stuff and walking behind him.

“Yes, our house.” he smiled. “You’re living with me.”

I couldn’t contain happiness. I power walked to his side and kissed his cheek.

“Fun,” I said, beaming with happiness.


End file.
